Locker Room
The locker room is the room where all students' personal belongings will be stored in-between classes. Note: It is not to be confused with the Shower Room. Before school, students will go to their lockers and change their outdoor shoes with indoor shoes, and vice versa after school. Yandere-chan can change her shoes as well. Some students will go to their lockers at a later time if they have a club activity at the end of the school day. Once Yandere-chan has successfully gained new information about a specific student's interests, she is able to leave a note at their locker arranging to meet them at a specific place and time. Currently, the player can only place a note in Kokona Haruka's locker. If a Social Butterfly witnesses murder from 7:05 AM to 7:15 AM, they will hide in the locker room with the other students shivering in fear. First Appearance The first locker room existed since the early debug builds. It was a small room located in the first floor entrance. The lockers were dark grey on a grey floor. It led right into a small gossiping hallway and to other classrooms. The students will be in the order from farthest from the entrance to closest to the school entrance. In the left segment, Senpai, Haruto Yuto, Yui Rio, Sota Yuki, and Yuna Hina's lockers are located. In the middle segment, Hayato Haruki, Koharu Hinata, Ryusei Koki, and Mei Mio's lockers are located. In the right segment, Sora Sosuke, Saki Miyu, Riku Soma, Kokona Haruka, Ryuto Ippongo, and Pippi Osu's lockers are located. Second Appearance The locker room was updated as of the November 15, 2015 Build. It is a large room separated into three hallway like segments, lined on both sides with four rows of lockers. The lockers are light grey and the floor is decorated with a yellow and brown diamond pattern. It is located on the ground floor of Akademi High School, and students will normally pass through it as they enter and leave the school building. The left part of the left segment has the lockers of Senpai, Yui Rio, Yuna Hina, Koharu Hinata, and Mei Mio, and the right has the lockers of Saki Miyu, Kokona Haruka, Haruto Yuto, Sota Yuki, and Hayato Haruki. The left part of the middle segment has the lockers of Ryusei Koki, Sora Sosuke, Riku Soma, Pippi Osu, Ryuto Ippongo and Midori Gurin, and the right has the lockers of Sakyu Basu, Inkyu Basu, Kuu Dere, Mai Waifu, and Budo Masuta. The left part of the right segment has the lockers of Sho Kunin, Juku Ren, Mina Rai, Shima Shita, and Oka Ruto, and the right has the lockers of Shin Higaku, Supana Churu, Chojo Tekina, Kokuma Jutsu, Daku Atsu, Musume Ronshaku, and Yandere-chan. Trivia *As of the March 31st, 2016 Build, there are various decoration posters advertising clubs to the player outside the locker room. *According to YandereDev's Google Doc of required assets, there will be three different animations for taking off shoes and putting them into lockers. *It is extremely hard to successfully murder students here, especially in the morning, because of the number of possible witnesses that gather and how close Senpai is to the other students. *Yandere-chan may get a locker to hide weapons in, but it is a low priority at the moment.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/653012479048486912 **The player will not be able to place bloody weapons in another student's locker because it would mean nothing without their fingerprints on the weapon.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/653297494034485249 *It is currently unknown where Rival-chan's lockers are located. *In the final game, at high School Atmosphere, the lockers will be open because of how safe everyone feels.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634039433252048896 Gallery Allwmusume.png|June 3rd, 2016. Feb15thStudents1.png|February 15th, 2016. Feb15thStudents2.png|February 15th, 2016. Feb15thStudents3.png|February 15th, 2016. Feb15thStudents4.png|February 15th, 2016. Posters1.png|The club posters on the right side. April 1st, 2016. Posters2.png|The club posters on the left side. April 1st, 2016. Category:Places Category:Akademi High Category:Interactive Category:First Floor Category:Game Mechanics